Angel Love Story
by che24
Summary: Di dunia ini setiap manusia memiliki salah satu dari Iblis penjaga atau malaikat penjaga / "Kim JunMyeon-ssi, aku adalah malaikat penjagamu," — YiXing / "Kau memilihku? Apa aku sebegitu spesialnya bagimu hingga kau memilihku?" — JunMyeon / SuLay / OneShot


**Title: Angel Love Stories**

**Main pair: JunMyeon - YiXing**

**Other Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, Kris, Tao**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: YAOI, Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Ini ff remake satu side story ff che sebelum che menulis ff untuk Exo**

.

.

_**1st story Meet**_

.

Dalam kehidupan banyak hal terjadi diluar bayangan kita. begitu pula hidupku yang sering kali di permainkan oleh manusia. Bukan karena aku lemah, justru karena aku memiliki kekuatan dan kekuatan itu 'harus' aku gunakan untuk melindungi manusia, itu artinya secara tidak langsung aku dimanfaatkan kan?

Seperti sekarang aku tengah menatap langit pagi yang perlahan mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terkalahkan oleh sang surya.

Cahaya, kami sangat suka cahaya karena cahaya salah satu sumber hidup kami.

Aku mencoba menerka seberapa lama lagi aku akan bertemu dengan manusia yang harus aku lindungi kali ini. Ah... tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba mengembangkan sayapku sejenak untuk menyambut sang penguasa bumi di siang hari.

'Sraatt'

Sepasang sayap abu-abu dengan bulu halus kini terbentang di balik punggungku.

Apa kalian heran?

Perkenalkan namaku Zhang YiXing, usiaku memang baru 18 tahun tapi aku adalah malaikat level akhir yang akan mendapat gelar malaikat sempurna.

Kalian kaget?

Tidak perlu seterkejut itu, kalian pasti percaya tentang malaikat dan iblis kan? Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang menghangat, biasanya manusia yang akan aku lindungi kali ini akan lewat sini karena kebiasaannya jogging di pagi hari.

'Tap-tap-tap'

Suara langkah kaki mulai mampir menggelitik indera pendengaranku, aku yakin itu manusia yang aku cari. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat sosok manusia yang tengah berlari kecil dengan topi di kepalanya.

Aku belum menutup sayapku bahkan ketika dia menangkap bayanganku dengan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau?" bisiknya setengah terperangah menatap ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata benar dugaanku dia manusia yang tampan.

"Kim JunMyeon-_ssi, _aku adalah malaikat penjagamu," gumanku tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

Yah.. namanya adalah Kim JunMyeon, sosok _namja_ manusia yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dari deretan target manusia yang bisa aku pilih untuk aku jaga.

Beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum, aku tahu dia pasti akan menerima keberadaanku karena sebelumnya—

"Apakah kau malaikat penjaga yang menggantikan iblis pengawalku beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Memang benar aku akan menjaga manusia yang baru saja ditinggalkan iblis penjaganya.

.

.

_**2nd story a reason**_

.

Sudah dua bulan ini aku menjadi malaikat penjaganya. Adakah yang istimewa? Aku rasa tidak selain dia yang terkadang murung di sudut ruangan di depan sebuah laptop miliknya. Aku tahu itu hanya sebagai tameng dari kegiatan dia sebenarnya.

Kim JunMyeon, kau masih memikirkan iblis penjagamu kan?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sedikit penasaran dengan iblis penjaganya dulu, sampai aku bersusah payah untuk mencari tahu tentangnya.

Byun Baekhyun, iblis yang sangat imut terlepas dari kenyataan jika dia adalah laki-laki seperti kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara JunMyeon dan BaekHyun-ssi, tapi aku bukan malaikat bodoh yang tidak bisa menangkap keadaan sekitar. Yah... aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada iblis imutmu itu.

"YiXing," suara JunMyeon membuatku mengangkat kepala dari buku yang aku baca. "Mengapa kau mau menggantikan iblis untuk menjagaku?" tanyanya pelan masih menatap ke arah laptop yang hanya menampilkan dekstop dengan gambar sayap hitam kelam.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya. Sejauh ini tidak ada satu pun manusia yang menanyakan alasanku mengawal mereka.

"Apa kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku mengulur, sebenarnya aku enggan untuk menjelaskannya.

JunMyeon kini menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk.

Aku menghela napas, "Karena satu kalimat dalam kolom note di biodatamu."

JunMyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terpuruk setelah ditinggalkan oleh iblis penjaga," lanjutku tanpa menatapnya. Mataku kembali menatap buku di tanganku. "Aku pikir itu hal terkonyol yang bisa membahayakan dirimu, karena itu aku memilihmu."

Hening.

Sebentar kemudian aku mendengar suara kekehan pelan yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku, kutatap JunMyeon yang tengah tertawa pelan. Jujur, selama dua bulan ini baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa seperti sekarang.

Dia manusia yang jarang tertawa selama dua bulan ini.

"Kau memilihku? Apa aku sebegitu spesialnya bagimu hingga kau memilihku?"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Yah.. aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku menghangat mendengarnya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada bukuku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang -aku yakini- mulai memerah.

Spesial?

—Mungkin.

.

.

_**3rd story Love U, hyung..**_

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di samping JunMyeon yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada JunMyeon yang masih memperhatikan jalan.

Senyum tulus terkembang di bibir seksinya. Oh... YiXing apa yang sedang kau pikir kan?

"Kau pasti bosan di rumah sepanjang hari, mengikutiku ke sekolah tanpa melakukan apa pun. Jadi aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ucapnya riang.

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Memangnya ujianmu sudah selesai JunMyeon-_ssi?"_ tanyaku.

Setauku dia sering sekali ada tes dan ujian, dia bilang karena dia sudah tingkat akhir senior high school jadi dia dering menghadapi ujian untuk menentukan kelulusannya. Bahkan aku sering membantunya belajar, dia manusia yang pintar.

Aku tahu bagaimana kalutnya menghadapi ujian akhir, karena sekarang pun aku sedang menghadapinya. Kalian ingat kan aku malaikat level akhir sebelum menjadi malaikat sempurna?

JunMyeon tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. "_Nde _aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin, karena itu mulai hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan selain menunggu pengumuman kelulusan."

Aku tersenyum. Hfftt, ikut senang jika dia bisa melewati ujiannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku belajar, aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pintar," lanjutnya membuatku menggaruk tengkukku.

"_Gwaenchana_ JunMyeon-ssi."

JunMyeon terkekeh, entah apa yang membuatnya geli hingga terkekeh seperti itu. "Satu lagi panggil aku _hyung_, kau sudah menemaniku selama ini kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_ssi?"_

Aku diam tidak menjawab. Kalau saja aku tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan -_ssi_, aku yakin perasaanku semakin bergolak.

JunMyeon menghentikan mobilnya. Kali ini dia menatap ke arahku.

"Panggil aku _hyung,"_ titahnya.

"JunMyeon ge_?"_ ucapku pelan dan ragu. Dia tersenyum tangannya terulur menyentuh wajahku. Hal ini membuatku menahan napas.

JunMyeon mengerutkan kening, "Ge?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku lebih senang memanggil gege daripada hyung."

Suara tawa JunMyeon terdengar memenuhi mobil yang kami tumpangi.

"Apa aku manusia paling beruntung selalu mendapatkan penjaga —iblis dan malaikat— yang cantik sepertimu?" gumannya.

Huaaaaaa... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku tampan _ge,"_ sahutku asal mencoba mengalihkan perhatian JunMyeon ge agar tidak lagi mengelus pipiku, itu sangat membuatku mederita karena detak jantungku yang semakin keras.

Berdebar?

Huh, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh di dalam pesona manusia tampan ini. Padahal aku sangat 'profesional' saat bertugas. Biarlah kali ini para tetua kecewa padaku.

JunMyeon ge, wo ai ni

.

.

_**4th story Beautiful Demon**_

.

Aku menjaga jarakku saat melihat JunMyeon ge tengah berdiri di tengah jembatan berbicara dengan seseorang.

Aku merendahkan jarak terbangku. Yah.. aku sedang terbang sekarang, karena aku ceroboh lupa jika JunMyeon ge tidak membawa mobil tadi dan karena panik kelupaan menjemputnya bukannya membawa mobil JunMyeon ge untuk menjemputnya aku malah langsung melesat terbang.

Sekarang di sinilah aku melihat JunMyeon ge yang tengah berbincang dengan sosok cantik. Apa dia mantan kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa aku merasa pernah tahu wajah itu?

"Ini aku JunMyeon-ssi, kalau kau masih belum yakin juga lebih baik kau pergi. Kau menggangguku," usir sosok imut dan cantik itu, ishh ingin sekali aku menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Baekhyun-ssi_?_" tanya JunMyeon ge yang mengamati wajah masam di hadapannya.

Baekhyun? Berarti dia iblis penjaga JunMyeon ge dulu? Aishhh, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu lagi? Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu JunMyeon gemulai menunjukan ekspresi di wajahnya padahal sebelumnya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi karena mengingat iblis itu.

Baekhyun-_ssi_ memang cantik.

"Bukan urusanmu, pulang saja sana," sekali lagi suara Baekhyunterdengar mencoba mengusir pemuda yang aku kawal.

JunMyeon ge tertawa, sangat terlihat bersahabat jika kau melewatkan sedikit nada terpaksa dalam tawanya..

"Kau tidak merindukanku Baekhyun-ah?" goda JunMyeon ge yang langsung menyulut emosi Baekhyun. Juga menyulut rasa sakit di ulu hatiku.

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu hyung, pergilah," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menahan kesal.

"Kau tidak berubah,_" _sahut JunMyeon ge memandang sungai yang tenang.

Iblis cantik itu langsung mendecih kesal.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar JunMyeon ge lagi saat keadaan tiba-tiba hening karena Baekhyun tidak menyahuti 'ledekan'nya.

Baekhyun melirik JunMyeon ge malas lalu menompangkan dagunya dia atas kedua tangannya yang masih setia terlipat di atas pagar dinding jembatan.

"Untuk apa aku merindukanmu, kau benar-benar menggangguku!" geram Baekhyun sepertinya iblis imut itu sedang kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. apa kau sedang bertugas?" JunMyeon ge sepertinya masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan iblis cantik ini.

Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini? Hfft, apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Menguping pembicaraan?

Baekhyun menghela napas malas, "Iya."

JunMyeon ge tersenyum simpul, "Apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada manusia yang kau kawal itu?"

"Untuk apa? Bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya," Baekhyun masih dengan posisinya yang setia menatap aliran sungai.

"Tentu saja untuk memberi ucapan selamat karena dia mendapatkan iblis penjaga sepertimu, Baekkie_"_ terang JunMyeon ge hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun

Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar percakapan ini.

"Memangnya kau merasa beruntung saat aku mengawalmu?" ujar Baekhyun sinis.

JunMyeon ge mengambil napas pelan.

"Mungkin saat kau bersamaku aku sering mengeluh, tapi setelah kau tidak bersamaku aku baru menyadari sesuatu," sahut JunMyeon ge

Deg.

Baiklah baiklah aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus pergi sebelum JunMyeon ge berbicara macam-macam dan aku tidak mau mendnegarnya.

Aku langsung pergi mengepakan sayapku meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

_**5th story Trouble**_

.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah JunMyeon ge yang juga menatap tak kalah tajam ke arahku. Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Tentu saja jawaban termudah adalah kami bertengkar hebat.

Aku muak melihatnya terus berdiam diri, murung atau apapun itu hanya memikirkan iblis cantik itu. Oh ayolah aku tidak melarangnya memikirkannya, aku juga tidak mungkin melarangnya untuk mencintai siapa, tapi aku sangat kesal jika aku harus mengawal patung seperti dia.

Diam, diam, murung, melamun. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain?

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku YiXing dan aku yakin kalau Baekhyunbisa mengawalku lagi," desisnya kesal.

Aku masih diambang batas kekesalan juga menatapnya marah. "Aku yakin kau punya kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat daripada sekedar melamun kan Baekhyun-_ssi _kembali mengawalmu, itu sangat tidak mungkin apalagi kelakuan diam seperti orang bodoh!"

JunMyeon ge menatapku murka, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Bodoh— YiXing kali ini kau keterlaluan!

Hanya, aku tidak mungkin minta maaf sekarang, bukan karena aku tidak ingin tapi harga diriku tidak mungkin aku injak-injak sendiri.

"Pikirkan ucapanku JunMyeon-ssi,permisi aku keluar sebentar," aku langsung beranjak menuju jendela yang terbuka. Sebelum membentangkan sayapku aku sempat mendengar umpatan marahnya.

"Panggil aku _gege, _YiXing!" teriakannya aku biarkan berlalu dengan kepakan sayapku

.

.

_**6th story struggle**_

.

Lagi-lagi aku diam duduk di jok mobil JunMyeon ge, setelah tadi sempat mengintai Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol —manusia yang dikawal Baekhyun saat ini— di depan sebuah kampus. Kemarin aku baru saja mengunjungi mereka dan meminta mereka untuk menjelaskan kepada manusia paling keras kepala di dunia ini jika Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengawalnya lagi. Apalagi mengetahui kenyataan lain jika Baekhyundan Park Chanyeol telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

JunMyeon ge entah kenapa sudah tidak marah lagi bahkan saat aku pulang dia langsung memelukku, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Jelasnya itu membuatku olahraga jantung. Ah lupakan!

Sekarang aku sedang ditarik-tarik oleh JunMyeon gesetelah dia bilang jika kami akan menemui Baekhyun yang diyakininya ada di departement store ini karena dia melihat mobil Park Chanyeol di area parkir tadi.

Aku saja tidak hafal bagaimana mobilnya.

Ternyata memang benar kami menemukan Baekhyundan Park Chanyeoltengah duduk berdua meski tadi sempat aku melihat Kris dan manusia bermata panda yang ia kawal beranjak pergi. Mungkin saat mereka melihat kedatangan kami.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan JunMyeon-ssi_?_" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang merekah

JunMyeon ge meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_ssi, _Baekkie?" tanya JunMyeon ge lugas.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Katakan segera kau ingin apa sehingga menemuiku JunMyeon hyung?" balas Baekhyun sengit sepertinya moodnya seketika hancur mendengar sahutan JunMyeon ge barusan. Dia melirik ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah JunMyeon ge.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan malaikat penjagaku padamu. Dia yang menggantikanmu mengawalku," sahut JunMyeon _ge_ seraya menoleh ke arahku, sedikit membuatku terkejut. "Namanya Zhang YiXing."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"Selain itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja, apa tidak boleh?" tanya JunMyeon ge

Baekhyun menngerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya. Hanya saja aku heran kenapa hyung bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Ini bukan kebetulan kan?"

Park Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu pembicaraan dua arah itu.

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja menemuimu. Tadi sebelum aku berangkat kuliah aku tidak sengaja melihatmu turun dari mobil, kau semakin imut, Baekkie,," guman JunMyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang errr..

Aku jengah melihat tatapan JunMyeon ge .

"Aku memang bisa membuat siapa pun terpesona," sahut Baekhyun santai seraya mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Kau benar," JunMyeon ge melirik lengan Park Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. "Aku manusia pertama yang kau buat terpesona."

"Itu hanya karena kau yang pertama bertemu denganku, hyung," guman Baekhyun. Entah mengapa aku merasa seakan-akan JunMyeon ge tengah merayu Baekhyun dihadapan _kekasihnya_

"Dan aku yang pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu," kata JunMyeon ge lugas.

Aku tidak tahan!

.

.

_**7th story struggle part2**_

.

Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Rasanya menyesakan mendengarkan orang yang kau cintai mengatakan hal itu pada _pemuda _ lain.

"Dan aku yang pertama kali membuat Baekkie jatuh cinta pada manusia," sebuah suara langsung menyahut ketika JunMyeon ge selesai berkata. "Aku pikir kau mungkin tidak tahu, jika sekarang Baekhyun adalah kekasihku," kata Park Chanyeol tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku," lanjutnya seraya mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. "Termasuk anda, JunMyeon-ssi_._"

Aku memperhatikan JunMyeon ge_,_ melihat tangan JunMyeon ge menggenggam erat cangkir yang ada di atas meja. Aku tahu JunMyeon ge pasti kesal mendapatkan kenyataan seperti itu.

"Aku tersanjung kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku hyung, padahal aku selalu mengganggumu untuk tidak ke gereja, hahahhaha," tawa Baekhyun yang entah sengaja atau tidak setelah berkata begitu dia menoleh ke arah Park Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

JunMyeon ge semakin meremas cangkir yang ia pegang. Aku reflek mengambil cangkir tersebut agar tidak menjadi korban JunMyeon ge.

"_Ge, _nanti cangkirnya pecah jika kau memegangnya seerat itu," bisikku.

"Jadi JunMyeon hyung_, _kau sudah tahu kan jika saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan manusia yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Aku harap kau menemukan sosok lain yang lebih kau cintai dari aku," Baekhyun menjelaskan seraya melirik ke arah Park Chanyeol yang tengah membelai lembut kepala kekasihnya itu.

JunMyeon ge menyeringai tipis.

"Mungkin dia memang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pertama kali, tapi aku akan menjadi _manusia_ terakhir yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu setelah ini," sahut JunMyeon ge dengan seringaian yang kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

'Graaaakk'

Suara kursi tergeser saat Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri mendengar ucapan JunMyeon ge. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat marah menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu JunMyeon-_ssi, _jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan kami berdua. Lebih baik kau mencari sosok yang lebih kau butuhkan, mencari sosok yang lebih memperhatikanmu," desis Park Chanyeol yang tangannya kini di pegangi oleh Baekhyun agar tidak emosi dan menerjang JunMyeon ge

JunMyeon ge masih menyeringai, "Hanya Baekkie yang bisa memperhatikanku dengan sangat baik," balas JunMyeon ge.

'Graaaakk'

Baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia bilang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memperhatikannya dengan baik? Lalu selama ini apa yang aku lakukan untuk membuatnya tertawa tidak melamun lagi bukan seuah perhatian?

"Aku permisi mau ke toilet dulu," ujarku, segera aku melangkah menjauh dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan cinta seperti ini, hanya cinta satu arah.

"Ternyata dia tidak pernah melihatku," gumanku saat berbalik melihat JunMyeon ge menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeolyang sibuk berciuman.

.

.

_**8th story Judgment**_

.

"Kau konyol JunMyeon-ssi_, _selama tiga tahun aku mengenalmu kau benar-benar melakukan hal terkonyol tadi," omelku seraya mengompres wajahnya yang lebam di dua bagian. JunMyeon ge hanya meringis menahan sakitnya.

Satu lebam karena pukulan telak dari Park Chanyeol karena dia mencium pipi Baekhyun_, _satu lagi karena terbentur kursi-kursi di rumah sakit. Aku tidak paham apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_ssi_ lagi YiXing?" desisnya kesal di sela ringisan sakit yang ia tahan.

Aku diam, menempelkan plester pada luka yang ada di keningnya.

"Sejak kau menjadi sosok yang tidak aku kenal lagi, kau bukan JunMyeon ge yang aku kawal," sahutku datar.

Dia diam membiarkanku terus mengobati lukanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," ucapnya pelan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tapi bukan begini caranya, ada kalanya manusia harus menyerah untuk satu hal dan memperjuangkan hal lainnya!" sahutku meladeni kekeras kepalaannya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan matamu Zhang YiXing," selanya dengan nada keras.

Aku tahu— Aku tahu rasanya saat kau berusaha menarik perhatian Byun Baekhyun.

Aku diam.

"Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya, karena itu kau mudah mengatakan hal itu," teriaknya marah.

'Greepp'

Aku menarik lengannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya singkat.

Aku tidak tahan dengan ini semua.

JunMyeon ge mematung menerima ciuman singkatku.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan orang yang kau cintai, —kau tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana perhatian yang kau berikan tidak dianggap orang yang kau cintai, —kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai mencoba mengejar orang lain, —kau juga tidak tahu rasanya menahan rasa sakit tanpa tahu kapan rasa sakit itu akan berakhir. Paling penting, kau bahkan TIDAK MAU TAHU bagaimana rasanya berkorban demi melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri."

Napasku terengah setelah mengatakan semua yang ada di otakku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya keberanian lagi menatap wajah JunMyeon ge_. _Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya yang masih diam tanpa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan.

"Kris ge," bisiku mencoba menghubungi Kris dengan telepati. "Aku memutuskan mengakhiri masa tugasku menjaga JunMyeon ge"

Aku tahu dia mendengarkanku.

.

.

_**Last story**_

**.**

Seminggu ini aku mengurung diri dari apapun, setelah membatalkan masa tugasku aku menenangkan diriku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan dunia manusia. Sampai sang _Lord_ memerintahkanku untuk ke dunia manusia.

Aku duduk di atas besi pembatas atap gedung 35 lantai ini menikmati sinar redup bulan yang tertutup awan.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya, pasti karena campur tangan Kris. Entah apa yang dilakukan malaikat berekspresi datar itu hingga sang _Lord_ memberiku tugas lagi untuk mengawal manusia. Biasanya ketika malaikat menghentikan masa tugasnya maka dia akan vakum hingga enam bulan sebelum tugas barunya untuk mengawal manusia lagi.

Tapi.. ini baru enam hari sejak aku membatalkan tugasku.

Aku melihat dua sosok terbang mendekat ke arahku. Aku tahu siapa mereka. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan mencoba menikmati angin malam.

"YiXing hyung, aku senang kau datang," ucap Baekhyun membuatku membuka mata dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun kemudian kualihkan pandanganku menatap Kris yang masih asyik terbang.

"Ya—"

"JunMyeon hyung dan Chanyeol akan datang aku harap kau menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan JunMyeon hyung, hyung tahu tidak, hyung membuat satu malaikat, dua iblis, dan tiga manusia pusing memikirkan masalah kalian," gerutu Baekhyun yang ditanggapi suara tawa dari Kris.

"_Xie Xie,"_ bisikku saat mendengar pintu atap terbuka.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu.

Tiga pemuda keluar dari pintu itu dengan napas terengah.

"Kris ge.. aku mau terbang saja capek," seru pemuda bermata panda itu berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kris terkekeh dan segera memeluk tubuh ZiTao membawanya terbang bersamanya.

"Kami pergi dulu," ujar Kris.

Baekhyun melihat Kris dan ZiTao sudah pergi. Dia menatap ke arah wajah yang sangat ia cintai, "Apa kau juga ingin terbang?" tawar Baekhyun memandang Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol menggeleng dia menarik, Baekhyun meninggalkan aku dan JunMyeon ge_,_ "Aku membawa mobil." Sejenak dia menoleh ke arah kami, "Selesaikan masalah kalian, setelah selesai aku akan menangih ucapan terima kasih pada mu JunMyeon hyung," celetuk Park Chanyeol seraya berjalan memeluk bahu Baekhyun.

JunMyeon ge kini memandang ke arahku sesaat setelah pintu tertutup.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan JunMyeon-ssi_?"_ tanyaku datar.

JunMyeon ge menatapku lembut. "_Mianhae,"_ satu sentakan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae _Zhang YiXing, seharusnya aku lebih awal menyadari perasaanku pada Baekhyun hanya sebuah obsesi," ujarnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

Geli, saat aku merasakan napasnya di leherku.

"_Mianhae _YiXing-ah atas semua rasa sakit yang aku goreskan, _Mianhae _untuk semua kenaifanku selama ini. Baekhyun benar hanya kau yang tahan mengawal manusia senaif aku," JunMyeon ge semakin erat mendekap tubuhku.

Aku diam, bagaimana bisa satu minggu dia seperti ini.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku _ge,"_ sahutku membalas pelukannya. Yah.. aku tidak mungkin menolak ke hangatan pelukan JunMyeon ge yang selalu aku inginkan.

JunMyeon ge terkekeh melepaskan pelukan kami, meski enggan aku juga melepaskannya memandang wajah tampannya membuatku semakin yakin aku mencintai manusia ini.

"Kau juga berhutang satu hal padaku YiXing-ah," ujarnya menyentil hidungku, aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku."

Aku membelalakan mata saat JunMyeon ge menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, sedikit lama. Dia menumpukan dahinya di dahiku.

"Izinkan aku belajar bagaimana mencintai seseorang dengan benar YiXing-ah," bisiknya. Aku tahu wajahku sudah sangat merah karena kelakuannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

JunMyeon ge kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami.

"_Saranghae," _ucapnya pelan sebelum ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya.

Sepertinya aku gagal menjadi malaikat sempurna, tapi aku tahu aku berhasil menjadi malaikat 'terbuang' -seperti sebutan Baekhyun_- _yang paling bahagia.

"—_Wo ye ai ni, ge"_

.

.

**End~**

.

.

.

c.n: [sekali lagi] ini Remake cast awal SiWon KiBum, tapi pas aku baca kok mirip SuHo Lay hahahha... /ngawur/

Ini fict pertama publish di note fb personal che dengan judul yg sama.. tapi beda cast.

First Published [SiBum pair] Wednesday, July 25, 2012 [protected]

Second Published [SuLay pair] Tuesday, May 28, 2013

baru bisa post soalnya kemaren2 sibuk.. maap untuk typo.. atao nama cast lama yg nyempil.. terima kasih unt review di a guy and his destiny, ini jg masih berhubungan ma kisah itu kok.. setelah ini mgkin taoris, tapi g tau kapan.. ok terima kasih..

salam,

che24


End file.
